User blog:222shinta1/Jack's Grand New Adventure
Jack's Grand New Adventure ジャックのグランドニューアドベンチャー is a 2016 action role-playing video game developed and published by Square for the PlayStation 4 video game console. It is the first game in Jack's Grand New Adventure the result of a collaboration between Square Enix and Warner Bros The Walt Disney Company. The game combines characters and settings from Disney & Warner Bros animated features with those from Square's Final Fantasy series. It follows the adventures of Jack, a cheerful kid who fights against the forces of darkness alongside Andrew Prowerson, Raymond Enrique and other Disney Final Fantasy Warner Bros Sega characters. The game was a departure from Square's standard role-playing games, introducing a substantial action and hack and slash element to the gameplay. Jack's Grand New Adventure has an all-star voice cast and includes many of the Disney Warner Bros Final Fantasy characters's official voice actors. It was longtime Square character designer Adeola Aladejana"s first time in a directorial position. Pokémon also known as Pocket Monsters in Japan, is a media franchise managed by The Pokémon Company, a Japanese company founded and with shares divided between Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures. The franchise copyright and Japanese trademark is shared by all three companies, but Nintendo is the sole owner of the trademark in other countries. The franchise was created by Satoshi Tajiri in 1995, and is centered on fictional creatures called "Pokémon", which humans, known as Pokémon Trainers, catch and train to battle each other for sport. The English slogan for the franchise is "Gotta Catch 'Em All".Works within the franchise are set in the Pokémon universe. The franchise began as Pokémon Red and Green (later released outside of Japan as Pokémon Red and Blue), a pair of video games for the original Game Boy that were developed by Game Freak and published by Nintendo in February 1996. It soon became a media mix franchise adapted into various different media. Pokémon has since gone on to become the highest-grossing media franchise of all time,with $90 billion in total franchise revenue.The original video game series is the second best-selling video game franchise (behind Nintendo's Mario franchise) with more than 346 million copies sold and 1 billion mobile downloads, and it spawned a hit anime television series that has become the most successful video game adaptation with over 20 seasons and 1,000 episodes in 169 countries. In addition, the Pokémon franchise includes the world's top-selling toy brand, the top-selling trading card game with over 28.8 billion cards sold, an anime film series, a live-action film, books, manga comics, music, merchandise, and a theme park. The franchise is also represented in other Nintendo media, such as the Super Smash Bros. series. In November 2005, 4Kids Entertainment, which had managed the non-game related licensing of Pokémon, announced that it had agreed not to renew the Pokémon representation agreement. The Pokémon Company International oversees all Pokémon licensing outside Asia.22 In 2006, the franchise celebrated its tenth anniversary.23 In 2016, The Pokémon Company celebrated Pokémon's 20th anniversary by airing an ad during Super Bowl 50 in January and issuing re-releases of the 1996 Game Boy games Pokémon Red, Green (only in Japan), and Blue, and the 1998 Game Boy Color game Pokémon Yellow for the Nintendo 3DS on February 26, 2016.2425 The mobile augmented reality game Pokémon Go was released in July 2016.26 The first live-action film in the franchise, Pokémon Detective Pikachu, based on the 2018 Nintendo 3DS spinoff game Detective Pikachu, was released in 2019.11 The most recently released games, Pokémon Sword and Shield, were released worldwide on the Nintendo Switch on November 15, 2019.27 Sega Games Co., Ltd.a is a Japanese multinational video game developer and publisher headquartered in Shinagawa, Tokyo. Its international branches, Sega of America and Sega Europe, are respectively headquartered in Irvine, California and London. Sega's arcade division, once part of Sega Corporation, has existed as Sega Interactive Co., Ltd. since 2015. Both companies are subsidiaries of Sega Holdings Co., Ltd., which is in turn a part of Sega Sammy Holdings. From 1983 until 2001, Sega also developed and sold video game consoles. Sega was founded by Martin Bromley and Richard Stewart as Nihon Goraku Bussanb on June 3, 1960. The company became known as Sega Enterprises, Ltd. after acquiring Rosen Enterprises, an importer of coin-operated games. Sega developed its first coin-operated game with Periscope in the late 1960s. In an effort to become a publicly traded company, Sega was sold to Gulf and Western Industries in 1969. Following a downturn in the arcade business in the early 1980s, Sega began to develop video game consoles, starting with the SG-1000 and Master System, but struggled against competitors such as the Nintendo Entertainment System. In 1984, Sega executives David Rosen and Hayao Nakayama led a management buyout of the company with backing from CSK Corporation. Sega released its next console, the Sega Genesis (known as the Mega Drive outside North America), in 1988. Although it was a distant third in Japan, the Genesis found major success after the release of Sonic the Hedgehog in 1991 and briefly outsold its main competitor, the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, in the U.S. However, later in the decade, Sega suffered commercial failures such as the 32X, Sega Saturn, and Dreamcast consoles. In 2001, Sega stopped manufacturing consoles to become a third-party developer and publisher, and was acquired by Sammy Corporation in 2004. In the years since the acquisition, Sega has been more profitable. Sega Holdings Co. Ltd. was established in 2015, with Sega Corporation being renamed Sega Games Co., Ltd. and its arcade, entertainment, and toys divisions separated into other companies. Sega produces multi-million-selling game franchises including Sonic the Hedgehog, Total War, and Yakuza, and is the world's most prolific arcade game producer. It also operates amusement arcades and produces other entertainment products, including Sega Toys. As a company, Sega is retrospectively remembered for its time supporting its own video game consoles, its creativity, and its innovations. In more recent years, it has been criticized for misguided business decisions and lack of creativity. The Pokémon Company (株式会社ポケモン Kabushiki gaisha Pokemon) is a Japanese company that is responsible for brand management, production, marketing and licensing of the Pokémon franchise, consisting of video game software, a trading card game, anime television series, films, manga, home entertainment products, merchandise, and other ventures. It was established through a joint investment by the three businesses holding the copyright on Pokémon: Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures, with each of them having part of the shares of Pokémon Company due to this.2 It began operating in 1998 and adopted the moniker Pokémon Ltd. in October 2000.4 The company is headquartered in the Roppongi Hills Mori Tower in Roppongi, Minato, Tokyo.5 The company has separate subsidiaries that handle operations in different areas of the world, with The Pokémon Company International supporting the territories outside of Asia and being responsible for brand management, licensing, marketing, the Pokémon Trading Card Game, the animated TV series, home entertainment, and the official Pokémon website on the territories outside of Asia. In South Korea, the operations are handled by Pokémon Korea, Inc.5 The Pokémon Company also handles publishing of all Pokémon video games since 2001 in Japan with Nintendo as the publisher of the console and handheld games in other territories. The company is also solely responsible for publishing and licensing mobile Pokémon titles, unlike console titles where it divides publishing with Nintendo. Nintendo Co., Ltd.a is a Japanese multinational consumer electronics and video game company headquartered in Kyoto. Originating as a card company and eventually evolving from toys to video games, Nintendo is one of the world's largest video game companies by market capitalization, creating some of the best-known and top-selling video game franchises of all-time, such as Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Animal Crossing, and Pokémon. Founded on 23 September 1889 by Fusajiro Yamauchi, it originally produced handmade hanafuda playing cards. By 1963, the company had tried several small niche businesses, such as cab services and love hotels. Abandoning previous ventures in favor of toys in the 1960s, Nintendo developed into a video game company in the 1970s. Supplemented since the 1980s by its major divisions Nintendo of America and Nintendo of Europe, it ultimately became one of the most influential in the video game industry and one of Japan's most-valuable companies with a market value of over $37 billion in 2018.3 Sony Corporation (ソニー株式会社 Sonī Kabushiki Kaisha, /ˈsoʊni/ SOH-nee, commonly known as Sony and stylized as SONY) is a Japanese multinational conglomerate corporation headquartered in Kōnan, Minato, Tokyo.61 Its diversified business includes consumer and professional electronics, gaming, entertainment and financial services.7 The company owns the largest music entertainment business in the world,8 the largest video game console business and one of the largest video game publishing businesses, and is one of the leading manufacturers of electronic products for the consumer and professional markets, and a leading player in the film and television entertainment industry.9source needed Sony was ranked 97th on the 2018 Fortune Global 500 list.10 Sony Corporation is the electronics business unit and the parent company of the Sony Group (ソニー・グループ Sonī Gurūpu), which is engaged in business through its four operating components: electronics (AV, IT & communication products, semiconductors, video games, network services and medical business), motion pictures (movies and TV shows), music (record labels and music publishing) and financial services (banking and insurance).111213 These make Sony one of the most comprehensive entertainment companies in the world. The group consists of Sony Corporation, Sony Pictures, Sony Mobile, Sony Interactive Entertainment, Sony Music, Sony Financial Holdings, and others. Sony is among the semiconductor sales leaders14 and since 2015, the fifth-largest television manufacturer in the world after Samsung Electronics, LG Electronics, TCL and Hisense.15 The company's current slogan is Be Moved. Their former slogans were The One and Only (1979–1982), It's a Sony (1982–2005), like.no.other (2005–2009)16 and make.believe (2009–2013).17 Sony has a weak tie to the Sumitomo Mitsui Financial Group (SMFG) corporate group, the successor to the Mitsui group.18 December 6, 2016 (JP) December 25, 2016 (NA) EU: January 13, 2017 AU: January 7, 2017 Category:Blog posts